Black Love
by Saber Knight
Summary: [To be reworked] Noire wakes up one night to find Black Heart on top of her, smiling... [To be reworked] A/N: Going to fix this up a little bit, since the story is a bit confusing. Will update when fixed.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Noire..." A familiar voice called her name, slowly rousing the girl from her sleep to see Black Heart above her. Confused and half asleep, Noire rubbed her eyes, wondering if she was still dreaming, but the woman was still above her, smiling.

Noire couldn't believe what she was seeing. "M-me?" She muttered. "How...?"  
Black Heart placed a finger against Noire's lips. "That's not important." She said, winking at her.

 _H-huh...?_ Noire thought, her eyes widening in surprise. _Wh-what's going on...? Why is she... looking at me like that?_ "Wh-what do you want?" She asked, trying to compose herself. _Is she a fake? She has to be... So why does it feel like she really is me...?_

"I want you." Black Heart bluntly told her.  
Noire blinked. "What?" Was all she could manage.  
The woman leaned forward. "I. Want. You." She repeated, pronouncing it very clearly.  
She blushed bright red. "W-why!?"

"Because I love you." Black Heart continued, her nose nearly touching Noire's own.  
"W-wait! We're the same person!" Noire cried, placing her hands on the woman's shoulders.  
"That's not important." She repeated, taking ahold of her wrists.  
"Yes it is!" The girl exclaimed.

Suddenly, Noire's wrists were pinned to the bed on either side of her, her eyes widening as Black Heart loomed over her. The woman leaned down further, her lips nearly touching her own... "P-please... stop..." Noire whispered, tears in her eyes. Black Heart paused before slowly releasing her wrists.

"I... apologize..." Black Heart muttered, averting her eyes in shame. "I... couldn't help myself, when I was so close to the woman that I love." She confessed, her face red.  
The sincerity in her words made Noire blush. "How... can you love me? We're..." She asked, averting her own eyes.  
"That's exactly why." She told her, gently laying her hand on Noire's own. "It's because we're the same person that I love you."  
"That... doesn't make any sense." The girl muttered.

"Please, will you... let me kiss you? Just... once..." Black Heart pleaded, looking straight into Noire's eyes.  
 _This is... just a dream, right? There's no way... this is real..._ Noire thought, looking back at her. _So... it's fine, right? Just... once..._ "...Just once, alright?"  
The smile that bloomed on the woman's face made her blush harder. "Thank you."  
 _Aaa... what am I doing!?_ She had no idea anymore.

Black Heart, gently this time, leaned forward, holding Noire's hand as their lips met. It felt... really nice, and when her tongue prodded against Noire's lips... the girl couldn't refuse. They kissed for a long time, lost in each other's sweet embrace. When they finally pulled apart, they just gazed into each other's eyes, their breathing the only sound in the room. The woman couldn't take it and kissed Noire again, the girl's hand tightening around her own.

When Black Heart broke from her lips and moved to her neck, Noire spoke up. "Didn't I say... just once?" She whispered, her voice soft and low. Her other self didn't respond as she trailed kisses down her neck, making her tremble. Her mind was starting to get all fuzzy, and she couldn't think straight anymore... "S-stop..." She tried to protest, but she didn't even convince herself.

It just felt... too nice.

* * *

Noire woke with a start, quickly sitting up in her bed. _What... was that!?_ She mentally cried as she remembered her dream. _W-why was I making out with myself!? Am I a narcissist!? N-no, I'm not! I don't think like that at all!_ She violently shook her head, trying to get a grip on why she had had such a dream. _What did I have last night before I went to bed!?_ She couldn't remember.

Sighing, Noire composed herself. _Just calm down, it was only a dream. It's just like that one time where I dreamed that Neptune turned into a giant cup of pudding... OK, no, that's totally plausible. This, however, was on a whole different level! Like, that dream where Blanc suddenly had a cup-size one over Vert's._ Taking a deep breath, she started to calm down.

That's when Noire realized something very, very wrong...

Someone... was in the bed with her.

Noire didn't want to look; she _really_ didn't want to look. She had to, though, and what she saw... made her scream loud enough to wake up the entire Basilicom.

Black Heart was lying right next to her.

* * *

"Hmph, it looks like she finally woke up." Arfoire said, a smirk on her face as she looked out towards Lastation's Basilicom.  
"Yeah, that Black Heart was the best fake goddess you've made yet!" Neptune said as she shared a high five with her former arch nemesis. "Probably because, you know, she doesn't blow up this time."  
The lady just clicked her tongue as she looked at the girl. "That aside, what did you do with that love potion I made?"  
The purple-haired girl blinked. "Love potion? You mean that pink lemonade?"

Arfoire and Neptune stared at each other for a few moments before they looked back towards the Basilicom. "The plan was just to have Noire wake up to find Black Heart sleeping in the bed with her. I'm not responsible for anything else that happened."  
"You're the criminal mastermind here!" Neptune exclaimed, not wanting to take responsibility either.  
" _Former_ criminal mastermind." She retorted.  
"You still make evil schemes behind our backs..." The girl muttered.

Before Arfoire could deny that _totally_ false accusation, someone landed behind them. "I'm back." A really familiar voice said.

Both of the... women (?) slowly turned their heads to look behind them, only to see the Fake Black Heart standing there, holding a very 'what is going on here' looking Uni in her arms.

"Aren't you... supposed to be with Noire?" Arfoire asked.  
Fake Black Heart tilted her head. "Noire? Why?"  
"Why do you have Uni with you?" Neptune asked.  
"I just had to go and get my little sister~" She responded, happily.

Uni's face read: _I seriously have no idea what's going on, who this lady is, and if someone doesn't tell me I'm going to start interrogating people._

Neptune and Arfoire looked at each other, ignoring Uni. "If Fake's here... then who's there!?" Arfoire shouted, pointing at the Basilicom.  
"I have no idea!" Neptune cried.

Meanwhile, Black Heart was snuggling up against Noire who, also, had no idea.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please forgive me for the imprecise pairing of Noire and Fake Black Heart.**

 **You can only add a character once... and** **Noire's totally going to get me for writing this.**

 **EDIT: I apologize if this fic turned out a bit complicated. I didn't really explain some things, and just hinted at that Noire may have accidentally drunk a love potion before going to bed. Maybe I should have kept things simple and just kept the story between Noire and Black Heart...**

 **A** **ny helpful, constructive criticism on this matter would be appreciated.**

 **As for what happened... Neptune and Arfoire planned to play a prank on Noire by making a Fake Black Heart to slip in the bed with her, but the Fake instead went and got Uni. So... the Black Heart in bed with Noire is actually the real Black Heart; how and why, no explanation. Also, Noire had drunk a love potion the night before by accident, so that's why she changed her mind so easily to let Black Heart kiss her (really, it was just something for me to blame the OOCness on).**

 **That very vague summary probably didn't help either... Edited it to make it more descriptive, to actually give you, the readers, an idea on what the story is actually about before you read it.**


End file.
